chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caden Riley
Caden Blair Riley is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He is a Shifter, is 20 years old, and possesses the additional ability of Memory Alteration. He is married to Mikala Riley and is the father of Connor Riley. Appearance As a Shifter, Caden can potentially have any appearance, including various animals, plants and objects, and even being completely invisible. However, his usual form has pale skin, brown eyes and tousled light brown hair. He is 5'11 tall, with a rather slight build. He tends to be very casual in how he dresses, and doesn't put much effort into his appearance. Personality Caden is a very laidback person, and is usually quite gentle, but also secretive and private. He is happy and tends to smile a lot, and also tends to see the bright side to any circumstances. He also tends to be quite confident, sometimes overconfident. Abilities As a Shifter, Caden is capable of transforming himself into anything he can think of. He can control his appearance finely, and can manipulate his age. He uses these gifts to help pass himself off as human. He can also turn into any plant, animal, object or machine, and can even mimic air. He has shown that he can even shift away injuries, but can only use his shifting ability when he can think clearly and when he has enough strength left. Caden also possesses the ability of Memory Alteration. With a touch, he is capable of deleting a person's memories and replacing them with anything he chooses. He can selectively choose which memories to remove and replace, and can remove memories which are decades or centuries old. He can also affect his own memories. The only way to regain the real memories is for him to reverse the process, since no healing or regenerative ability can restore them. It is possible that even another memory manipulator would be unable to do so. No one apart from him knows that he possesses this ability, since he alters the memories of any who'd learn of it. Family & Relationships *Mother - Neve Riley *Father - Dedrick Riley *Sister - Hanna Riley *Brother - Davis Riley *Wife - Mikala Riley *Son - Connor Riley History Caden was born in Northern Ireland, and has been a Shifter from birth like his father and his siblings. His mother is human. His family moved to live in London when he was only a few months old. They remained there until he was 12, and then moved to Germany and then Russia. He first met Mikala Jacobi when he was 17, and she persuaded him to run away with her, in order for her to escape her family, her engagement and her Nephilim heritage. They fled their hometown and the country, and were in hiding for a month, but Mikala never stopped suspecting that her family would eventually find them. This proved true when the pair were found by Asaph Benedict. He and Caden fought, and Caden was fatally injured, but Mikala chose to use her peripety to take his injuries from him, dying in his place. Overwrought, Caden attacked Asaph again, but was losing until he shifted into a lion form. Asaph then froze time to save himself, and fled. Caden remained in the same town grieving her, and was therefore there to find her in three days' time after she'd reformed for the first time. They hid once more for a few more months, until he revealed to her that he is a Shifter. The next night, their location was discovered, and Mikala was captured in a raid. She was taken back to her hometown, where she was forced to marry Asaph. However, on the day, Caden impersonated and replaced Asaph, meaning that Mikala was married to him, instead. He then revealed that it'd all been his plan, and that he'd deliberately betrayed their location to enable this to happen. After a few months, Mikala and Caden left their hometown, deciding to try to settle down away from her family and people. However, they found that the town they'd chosen was highly intolerant of non-humans. They also learned that the town was effectively on lockdown when they tried to leave it. Mikala then revealed to Caden that she was pregnant. During her pregnancy, she was inspired by an idea of how to get out of their situation, and began altering reality to create more non-humans in the town. They later learned that the inspiration had been Connor's doing. Etymology Caden is an English name of uncertain meaning, though it could be derived from a Gaelic name meaning "battle". His middle name, Blair, is Gaelic and means "plain", refering to a plain of land. His surname, Riley, is an English name which means "rye meadow". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Shifters